My Broken Heart A Kindom Hearts story
by YouMakeMeLaugh14
Summary: "My heart.. It's broken, isn't it?" This is about a girl that finds her meaning of existance, falls in love, and then loses it all. All in one place.   This is my Kingdom Hearts story.  If you're looking for a happy ending, you've come to the wrong place.
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

The sound of waves rang in my ears. I watched as they crashed onto the shore and drew themselves out again. The sand under my feet felt warm, just as the suns' rays did. I looked up to the sky, a perfect blue. I closed my eyes as the sun warmed my face, and a tear trickled down my cheek, and I quickly wiped it away. It had been so long… so long since I had cried. And right now, that's all I wanted to do.

I raised my right arm to my chest. And fingered the dangling charms on my bracelet, which shone brightly in the sun, It brought back a lot of memories. Another tear ran down my warm cheek, but I didn't bother to wipe it away. I looked into the endless blue sea.

"How… how did this happen to me?"

And then I thought back, back to when it all began.


	2. Chapter 1

__**Chapter 1**

___**12 years ago**_

I tugged me legs closer to my body as tears ran down my face. I continued to cry without really knowing why. I was sitting in an alleyway. There wasn't much light, since the sun was starting to set. The only light source came from a single window, the light only shone dimly though, just enough for me to make out the features around me. There was an average looking brown door on the opposite side of the alley, directly in front of me. Parts of the ground were damp suggesting it had rained recently, and three soggy looking boxes sat next to the door, and the smell of damp filled the alleyway.

I heard footsteps outside of the alley, and I whimpered a little and they stopped at the entrance. I looked over and there was a dark figure standing there. I sniffled a little, and he started walking towards me.

"Hey... are you okay?" A young male voice cut through the silence.

He had now reached me and kneeled down to reach where I was sitting. I could now see him properly. He was a teenage boy with short sky blue hair that was spiked upward. He had green eyes and wore a short-sleeved, navy blue jacket with a light blue stripe going along his shoulders to the ends of his sleeves, a crescent moon shape displayed on the left side of his jacket, he also wore white pants and black shoes.

"Are you lost?" He asked, his bright green eyes studied me, "Why are you crying?"

"I…" I shook my head, "I don't know." I said, looking down at the ground.

He gave me a confused look, "Well, uhh… Do you know where your parents are?"

"I don't have any."

"Well, do you know how you got here?" He asked, clearly confused.

I sighed, "no, I just… woke up here. I don't remember anything from before I got here. I don't think I _did _anything before I got here".

"Hmm.. So, you don't remember anything?"

I shook my head.

He looked at me thoughtfully, "Do you know you're name, at least?"

A name? "No".

"Well, my names Isa, nice to meet you" He smiled, but even I could see the doubtfulness behind his eyes.

"Nice to meet you too, Isa"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"So do you have a place to stay, like a friends' house or something?"

I gave him a look that said no, and then a chill went through me. I shivered and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Are you cold?"

"Yeah".

He looked to the sky, the sun had almost set and it was getting dark quickly.

"Come on". He said grabbing my hand and pulling me up off the ground.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he started walking out of the alley. We took a right outside and started walking along the path.

He shrugged his shoulders, "To my house, I guess. You're only a kid, I'm not going to leave you all alone."

I looked up at him and smiled and he returned the smile. I then looked around me, studying all the houses and shops.

Each one was different, but they all kind of looked the same and they were all colourful. Tall, dimly lit streetlights lined the path that we were walking along.

I continued following Isa, still gazing around at everything in amazement.

Isa then came to a sudden stop, and I almost ran into to him, "What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" I asked, trying to peek around him.

"Here we are, this is where I live." Isa announced. I stepped to the side to get around Isa, and looked over to his home and there stood an average sized house that looked almost identical to its neighbours. Before I could study it further, Isa started walking up the few steps that led to the door.

He turned to look at me, "Come on, lets go." He said, "I may have to explain some things to my parents, though," He mumbled in a quiet voice. He turned and started up the steps again, and I followed. Once we reached the door Isa stopped and reached into his pocket and pulled out a set of keys. They jingled together until he picked out a single key, put it the lock and turned it. The lock clicked and he slowly pushed open the door. A bright light flooded over us. I squinted, trying to see inside, but I could only make out two figures.

Isa took a step forward into the house, and I mimicked his action, ending up standing in the doorway. My eyes got used to the light- mostly due to me standing behind Isa, who blocked out most of it- and it turned out it wasn't so bright after all, though I still couldn't really see inside.

"Isa, you're home," A deep male voice suddenly spoke, I peeked out from behind Isa to see who spoke but he shifted slightly and blocked the way. I frowned up at him, but he wasn't looking at me, so he didn't pay any attention.

"Yeah," Isa replied hurriedly, "Look there's something I need to tell you both."

"And what's that?" A female voice now spoke. Isa turned slightly to look back at me, his eyes looking uncertain. He looked back towards the two people and carefully pushed me out from behind him and out to where they could see me.

"Who's this?" The female said with curiosity. I was now standing in front of Isa, and could now see them both. The woman was standing in what looked like a kitchen and she looked a lot like Isa. I turned my gaze over to where the man was. He was sitting at a small table holding a newspaper in his hands.

"What's it doing here?" The man asked a frown line appearing on his forehead.

The tone in his voice sounded like he was irritated and it scared me a little. I quickly stepped closer to Isa and looked to the ground.

"It?" Isa exclaimed, his sudden outburst surprised me. I looked up at him and he was glaring at the man. "She's a little girl!"

There was an uncomfortable silence in the room. Everything seemed to just stop. I had no idea what was going on, and I just wanted to turn around and leave. I obviously didn't belong here and was just causing problems. Isa and the man continued glaring at each other; they didn't seem to like each other very much. Or… maybe they were just in bad moods, either way I didn't have a clue.

I looked over to the lady and she had a somewhat calm look on her face.

"Isa, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She said, cutting through the thick silence.

Isa and the man stopping glaring at each other and turned their gazes over to her.

"I wanted to ask…" Isa started, and then sighed. "If she could stay with us. She has no where else to go."

The woman's eyes widened in surprise and the man picked where he left off and began glaring at Isa again.

"Isa, where are her parents?" The woman asked.

"I don't have any," I spoke for the first time and answered just as Isa opened his mouth.

"What do you mean you don't have any?" The man asked in a rude and impatient voice.

I looked down, "I just don't."

"Isa," It was the woman who spoke now, but in a soft voice, "right now, we can't afford to have to care for someone else. We're already lending money to you're uncle. I'm sorry, but we just can't."

"But-"

"You heard your mother,' The man gave Isa a warning glance.

"But I'm not going to leave her out on street!"

"She can stay with us, but just for tonight and then tomorrow you can ask around to see if you can find her parents, or any other family she has." The woman suggested.

Isa look unsatisfied, "She hardly anyone's pet."

"That's what you'll be doing tomorrow. End of discussion." The man said in a harsh voice.

Isa sighed, "Come on, let's something to eat".

After we all sat down to some food, no one said a word. The lady would occasionally ask a question to break the awkward silence, but whatever answers she got back consisted of a one letter word.

After we ate, Isa told me that I should get some sleep, so I went and slept in Isa's room, like he told me, while he said he would sleep on the couch.

And so I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. I didn't feel tired, but I wanted to sleep. So I closed my eyes, and waited until sleep came.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up with the sun shining in my eyes. I sat up and rubbed my eyes and sleepily slid off the bed. I could hear muffled voices, and dishes clinking together outside, so I figured everyone was aw

I walked over the door, grabbed the cool doorknob and turned it, slowly opening the door. I yawned before stepping outside, and walking down the short hallway. I could now hear the voices clearly; it was Isa and his mum talking.

Isa had told me last night that the two people were his mum and dad. So now I'm sure I don't have any. Well, at least I don't remember having any.

"Good morning," Isa's mother said happily to me as I reached the kitchen.

Isa and his mother were sitting down to breakfast, the man, Isa's father, wasn't here.

I smiled at them and joined them at the table. Isa's mother got up and walked over to the kitchen to get me a bowl of cereal.

We all ate together, Isa and his mum chatted happily, and I just sat and listened, enjoying the company.

Once we'd finished eating, we all packed up the plates, and Isa and I got ready to go out, to find my so called 'family'.

I said goodbye to Isa's mum, and thanked her. Once we walked out the door, I told Isa we were just wasting our time looking; I know I didn't have any family.

"We're not looking, I believe you." He said as we walked through the town. "I just want you to meet someone".

"That's all?"

"Pretty much".

"Huh". Who could he want me to meet? "So where exactly are we going? And who do you want me meet?" I asked.

"You'll see".

I thought about this for a moment, until I shrugged it off. It's not like something bad could come out of this.

"Heya Isa!"

Isa and I both jumped and I turned around to see a boy about Isa's age laughing. He had strange hair; it was red and spiked upwards into points, he had bright green eyes, like Isa. He was wearing a sleeveless orange jacket with a white, sleeveless shirt underneath, with a yellow patterned scarf around his neck and tan, baggy pants with red and white sneakers

"How do you do that?' Isa asked once the boy stopped laughing.

"Do what?"

Isa opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and just sighed, "Never mind. Anyway, "He turned to me. "This is who I wanted you to meet."

"You babysitting?"

"I'm not a baby!"

The red-headed boy walked over to me and kneeled down to my height and smiled. "My names Lea, got it memorized?" I couldn't help but giggle. He smiled, "What's your name?"

"I don't have one".

A confused look crossed his face, and he turned to Isa, "She doesn't have a name? How is that-" He stopped himself once Isa gave him a look that said 'don't ask'. Lea looked over to me again, and it seemed like he was thinking.

"I know!" He said, his green eyes lighting up, "How about we give you a name?"

"Give me… a name?" I asked, unsure of what he meant.

"Yeah!" He glanced over at Isa, "Any ideas?"

"No."

Lea leant back off his knee's and sat on the floor. His face looked so serious, like he was deep in thought. Another giggle escaped my mouth.

He turned his gaze to me, "What?" I covered my mouth and shook my head.

A smile lit up his face "How about Nikita?"

"Nikita?" Isa and I said at the same time.

"Yeah," He pointed at me. "It's perfect for her".

"So when did you suddenly think up that name? "

"Just now. So what do you think?" Lea asked me. His face was beaming.

To me, it didn't really matter. I've never had a name before, so… "Yeah, I like it," I replied, smiling.

"So, it's Nikita then. Ya got it memorized?"

I nodded my head, "Yup".

"Well, now that that's sorted out…" Isa started, "Lea, I wanted to ask you; do you know a place she- _Nikita_- can stay?"

Lea lied back on the ground and put his arms behind his head. "Well of course! She can stay at my place!" He lifted his head up to look at me, "That is, if you want to. I'm sure mum'd be fine with it."

"Really?" Isa asked.

"Well, yeah!" He laid his head back on the ground, "All ya have to do is give her the puppy dog face and she'd say yes to anything."

"What's the 'puppy dog face'?"

Lea quickly sat up and grinned at me, "I'll have to teach you."

"Well, I'd better head back and tell my parent's everything's sorted out."

Lea stood up and put his hand on my shoulder, "yeah, and we've got some convincing to do". I could tell that he was grinning.

"Bye then. See you both tomorrow, right?" Lea and I both nodded and Isa turned to walk away.

"Wait!" I shouted out and ran over to him, he turned around and I hugged him.

"Thanks' for everything, Isa". I said, once I'd hugged him.

"Uh, you're welcome."

"What? I give you a name and a place to stay, and I don't get a thanks?" I turned to Lea and laughed a little.

"Thanks, Lea."

"You're welcome".

We all started laughing, then said our goodbyes, heading off in opposite directions. I had this weird feeling inside, I don't what it was, but… it was a nice feeling. It was like… I was slowly getting a family.

Once we'd reached Lea's house, he asked his mum if I could live there, and I gave her the 'puppy dog face' Lea taught me on the way there. It worked, just like he said it would. From then on, I stayed with Lea and his mum. I liked them, they were always happy, and always made me laugh. I also saw Isa most days, and the three of us always had fun together.

I liked it this way.

I wanted it to stay like this forever.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_-1 year later_

It's been one whole year since Isa found me in that alley, scared and alone. It's hard to be believe it's only been that long, when it's seems like forever. Isa and Lea are like my two big brothers now, I do everything with them.

I even started school this year. Isa and Lea had to trick me though; I didn't want to go somewhere they weren't. I thought it wasn't fair that I had to go to a different school as them, but Isa said it was because I'm younger. When I refused, they said it was fine. Then the next day, they said they were taking me someplace special. Once I found out it was the school, Isa and Lea where gone.

It's not as bad as I thought though; school was kind of fun and I made a friend on the first day. Her name was Aislinn. She's a lot like me and we kinda even look the same. Lea said we could be long lost sisters.

We could be, for all I know.

Lea, Isa and I were walking through Radiant Gardens. We'd just finished school. I walked between them both, Isa held my school bag and Lea held my hand as I happily skipped through town, telling them about the new boy at school.

"I had to work with him on a project-thingy in art. He's not in the same class as me though; I think he's a little older than me. Anyway, he didn't really like art, I think. He just kinda looked outside most of the time. He doesn't really talk either. Mrs Kindred doesn't even know his name! She so silly, I don't think she even asked. She told me she wanted me to be friends with him and to try and get him to talk. And guess what I did, guess!"

"You-" Isa started to say.

"I got him to talk! First I didn't think he could talk! He was just so quiet and he looked really sad. But after a while he started talking to me. Maybe it was because I kept talking to him, even though he didn't answer… But anyway, he told me his name, he said it was Ienzo."

"Weird name," Lea stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Weirder kid," Isa glanced over and Lea and he nodded, with a slight smile on his face.

"Hey!" I stopped walking and put my hands on my hips. "Don't make fun of Ienzo!" I made a pouty face, and they both started laughing.

"Anyway, what was I saying?" I reached out and held Lea's hand again and we started walking.

"That his name wa-"

"Oh yeah! I remember, his name!" Isa rolled his eyes and Lea just laughed. "Anyway, I think we're friends now. I promised him we could have ice-cream together tomorrow. It seemed like he didn't want to, but I made him pinky swear!" I held my pinky up in the air. "So he has to. So tomorrow we're gunna- Oh hey Aislinn!" I spotted her out with her dad buying something. She looked over my direction, smiled and ran in my direction. I giggled and ran up to see her.

"It's like she's on a never ending sugar rush," Isa sighed.

"I know right?" Lea grinned.

"… And it's all your fault. She used to be quiet and shy, until she met you."

"Come on, ya gotta love her, she's adorable!"

"Niki!" Aislinn shouted out while she ran towards me. We met up halfway and hugged. "I have a present!"

Her blonde hair was tied up in pigtails that bopped up and down, since she was jumping in excitement. Her blue eyes were a shade lighter than mine, and they sparkled in the sun. She was still wearing her school uniform, like me.

She stopped jumping and reached into her pocket and something out that sparkled in the sun. "Friendship bracelets!" She exclaimed, holding it up for me to see.

"Wow".

"I have one too, and they're actually charm bracelets, so for each of your friends you can get a new charm, so you'll never forget them!" She handed the bracelet to me, "I already bought you a charm. Uh-oh" She turned around and looked at her dad, who was calling her. "I have to go. See you Monday!" She waved at me and started running towards her dad.

"Thankyou Aislinn!" I called out to her. She smiled and then started walking with her dad again. I turned and ran back over to Lea and Isa, who were standing in the same place they were before, watching me.

"Charm… bracelet." I huffed. I caught my breath and showed it to them. It had two thick silver chains woven together in a spiral, and clipped onto it was a bright yellow star with a silver outline. "Can you put it on for me?"

I gave Isa the bracelet and held my hand out. He carefully put in on my right wrist. Once he'd finished I waved my hand in air and watched as the bracelet shimmered in the sun. "It's so pretty!"

"Hey, wanna get some ice-cream?" Lea asked suddenly, he looked kind of… distracted.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed happily. Although, I was kind of worried about Lea. Sure, he always looked somewhat distracted, that's Lea for you, but he was never like this. It was like he was thinking about something serious.

Then Isa and Lea started running towards to ice-cream shop.

"Hey!"

I ran after them, still thinking about what was wrong with Lea.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey wait up!" I huffed as I tried to catch up Lea and Isa. "I can't… run as fast as… you's." My legs started slightly aching, "Slow do- oomph!" I stepped on something and it slid out from under my foot. My head hit the ground hard. "Ouchy," I rolled over onto my back and rubbed my forehead. Everything was spinning a little. I looked to my feet and saw a large wooden thing that looked like a key. I moaned and clutched my head with my hands.

"Are you okay?" I took my hands away from my face and saw Isa standing next to me, with a worried look on his face. Lea stood behind him.

"I'm fine," I stood up, still a little dizzy but pretty much fine other wise.

"I'm sorry!" A voice from behind us said. I turned around and saw a boy sitting on the ground, his back against the wall. He looked about Lea and Isa's age and had blonde spiky hair and deep blue eyes.

"It's fine," I said giving him a small smile. Isa and I started to walk away, but Lea stayed behind.

"This yours?" Lea asked, I turned around, and he was holding the giant key. The boy nodded.

Isa stopped and turned slightly, "Lea, we don't have time for this."

"Lighten up Isa, it'll only take a sec," He began walking towards the boy, "You still play with toys swords?" Lea swung the key around in a circle and caught the bottom of it, "That's cute." He held it out to the boy. "Now this right here-" He threw the key on the ground next to the boy and pulled out his two frisbees. "Tada! Whaddaya think?"

"Not a whole lot," The boy said looking away.

I sighed. I knew what Lea was going to do next.

"You're just jealous. I'm Lea." He pointed his finger at his head, "Got it memorized? What's your name?"

"Ventus."

"Okay, Ventus, lets fight!"

"Fight? Why would I wanna do that?"

"You scared of losing?" Lea taunted. "C'mon!" He jumped backwards, "Hope you're ready."

Ventus chuckled a bit and then got up grabbed the key.

"Yeah, now we're talking!" Lea said.

"You're gonna be sorry," Ventus said as he swung the key behind him.

Isa chuckled slightly and smiled. He and I knew very well who was going to win, and it wasn't going to be Lea.

They ran towards each other, and in a matter of seconds, Lea fell backwards onto the ground. "You…had enough? 'Cause I'm willing to...call it a draw if you are."

"Huh?" Ventus laughed a little, "Right."

Isa walked over to Lea, "From where I stood all you drew was an L on you're forehead for 'loser', 'lame', 'laughable'."

"Wha- Isn't this the part were ya...cheer me up or somethin'? 'You're just havin' a bad day,' or... 'That's what you get for pullin' your punches!' Some friend."

"Oh, you mean I was supposed to lie?"

"See what I gotta put up with?" He laid back on the ground and put his hands behind his head. "Sure hope you don't have friends like him," He said to Ventus before giving him a smile to say he was joking. Then the three of them started laughing.

"Lea, we have to go."

"'Kay". Lea stood up.

"Already?"

"I'll see ya when I see ya. After all, we're friends now, get it memorized."

Ventus smiled, "Okay, Lea."

Lea walked over towards Isa and I.

"What is it with you and picking up stray puppies?" Isa asked.

"I want everybody I meet to remember me, inside people's memories, I can live forever."

"I know I won't forget you, believe me, I try all the time."

"See, I'm immortal!" Lea gave Isa a smile.

"You're obnoxious." Isa looked up towards the castle and Lea did the same.

"You ready?"

"Well, I can tell you are."  
"Yeah."

I felt like I was missing something, "Wait, ready for what?"

Lea turned to look at me, "Sorry Niki, can't tell ya."

"What? Why?"

"'Cause we can't"

I sighed, "Fine. But you said we were gonna have ice-cream!"

"I guess we can stop by and get some. But after that you have to go home, okay?"

"Okay!"

"Just one thing," Isa said quickly, "No running this time."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_**7 years later**_

"How could he say that? How dare he!"

I walked through the street clenching my hands into fists, fuming with anger and on the verge of tears.

It had been almost exactly one year since Lea and Isa got turned into heartless.

I was thirteen years old now, my dark blonde hair had grown fairly long and now reached just past the middle of my back. It was layered and wavy. My blue eyes had darkened over the years and were now a deep blue, the same colour as the sea. I was at an average weight and was pretty short for my age and got teased for it. I'd just finished school, so I was wearing my school uniform, which consisted of black, blue and white. I wore black fingerless gloves and red and black ankle high sneakers.

And it had been almost exactly one year since Isa and Lea got turned into heartless.

It all started at school.

Since the incident, I'd been pretty quite. I didn't talk to anyone else, other than Aislinn; we were still best friends. I sat in class quietly until a boy in my class, Daniel, decided to shout out from across the class room that Lea and Isa deserved to be turned into heartless.

At this, I'd instantly jumped up and abused him, earning a harsh warning from my teacher.

"_They should have never existed," He shouted in a dark voice._

_That was it. I walked over to his smirking face and punched him as hard as I could. Blood splurted out of his nose and he groaned loudly._

"_Woah!" I heard people in the class shout out in surprise. I never did anything like this but I couldn't help it, I was just so angry. I could have killed him if I wanted to._

"_What the hell are you talking about? You don't even know them!"_

_He tried to give me a death stare, but I could tell he was afraid. The teacher shouted out something, but I didn't hear what it was. I was surprised she didn't stop us by now._

_I roughly pushed him into the wall and he squealed a little. Then Aislinn suddenly appeared in front of me, trying to hold me away from him._

"_Stop!" Aislinn shouted in a pleading voice. She looked me in the eyes, "I know you're angry, and trust me, I am too. But you really don't need to hurt him for it ." She turned to look at Daniel, "And don't think I'm siding with you, smartass." He looked away quickly._

"_Aislinn, take a good look at him, he's already hurt. He's probably even pissed himself by now." I pointed at him. His eyes were widened in fear and his nose was dripping with blood that had started to soak his shirt. "But, until he understands, I think he needs to be hurt more!" I shouted before I lunged at him, pushing Aislinn out of the way. I threw him against the wall and held him up by his blood-stained shirt. I brought my face as close to his as I could looked him straight in the eyes and gave him a cold glare. _

"_If you ever talk about them that way again, if you even come near me again, _ever, _I swear, I will tear you apart."_

After all that my teacher helped Aislinn pry me away from him. We both got sent to the principle's office, with Aislinn and some other kid escorting us.

I got suspended for one month, and once I got back to school, three weeks detention. Daniel on the other hand only got one week of detention, which I objected to, earning me the third week of my detention.

I honestly have no idea what came over me, I'd _never _felt that angry before.

My mind suddenly wandered to the night that they'd become heartless. The pain I'd felt, the fear, the sadness…

_No_. I shook my head firmly. I wasn't going to think about that right now, I wasn't going to bring back those bad memories. I locked those memories away again, in the back of my mind, where I'd been keeping them. It was hard to believe it had only been a year, it felt like they'd been gone forever, and it was all my fault. My own, stupid fault.

A sob escaped my throat, and I stopped walking.

_I'm not going to cry._

I thought I heard footsteps behind me and I turned to see, but there was no one there.

It's just my imagination. I needed to stop thinking about them, so I thought about Daniel. About what he'd said and how angry it made me. I was instantly filled with that anger again. I kept thinking about it, repeating his words over in my head. _They deserved to lose they're hearts, they should have never existed._

I let the anger and hatred fill me, _I need to forget._ I was now consumed by hatred.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

My eyes widened in shock as my hands burst into flames.

"Wha-?What?" I screamed out. I rapidly shook my hands, trying to put the fire out, although it did nothing. The flames danced along my arms, now reaching up to my shoulders.

I quickly looked around, trying to find any source of water only to find that there was none, "Why is this happening to me!" I shouted out. I wanted to cry, it seemed things like this _always _happen to me. For some reason, I didn't feel any pain. It didn't feel like my hands were burning, maybe I was just so shocked that my body was numb.

I continued shaking my hands and was about to run and call for help when I heard a voice.

"Hey, hey. You gotta stay calm."

I could only just hear the male voice over my screaming, and I stopped.

Black glove covered hands reached out and carefully held mine. A cool sensation ran over my hands as water that appeared from no where swirled around my hands and up to my arms, putting the fire out. I stared in amazement. The fire was completely gone and both our hands were dripping with water. Even though he was still holding my hands, I could see no signs of burns or anything. Even my gloves were still intact.

"How did you… do that?" I still stared down at my hands in disbelief.

"All I did was put the fire out."

"But… how?" I looked up at him and saw him for the first time. Well, I didn't really _see _him; he was wearing an all black coat with a hood that he had up over his head. I could only just barely see his face, but I couldn't really make out any of his features. I could only see his green eyes, which stared directly into mine. He was taller than me, and he sounded a little older than me, and he had a childish tone to his voice.

We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity. His eyes were mesmerising.

I think, after a while of standing there like that, he only just realized we were still holding hands.

"Oh, er, sorry," He mumbled as he quickly pulled his hands away from mine. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked down at the ground.

I snapped out of it and looked away. Who exactly was this guy?

He started laughing all of a sudden, and I glanced back at him with a questioning look.

"You're face, it's all red," He said once he'd stopped laughing. My eyes widened a little as I realized what he was talking about. Oh God, I was _blushing_.

"It is?" I looked down at the ground and I felt my cheeks warm up a little more.

"Well yeah, obviously, you're hot." I glanced up at him and saw his eyes widen. "B-but, uh, you know. Not in _that _way. I mean because you're hands were just on fire." I raised my eyebrow at him as he stumbled over his words, "Not that you aren't, uh, in that way. S-so, um.." He stopped talking and sighed. He looked to the ground and shuffled his feet around a bit. I could tell he was embarrassed and most likely feeling a bit awkward and quite frankly, so was I.

"Who are you? What's you're name?" My voice broke the silence.

His head snapped up, and I could tell he was instantly happy again. This guy was getting stranger and stranger.

He poked his thumb in the middle of his chest "I'm De-" He quickly stopped himself and let his hand drop to his side again. "I.. can't tell you." He sighed unhappily. "If I do, Xemnas will turn me into a dusk for sure." His voice quietened as he said the last part.

"Xemnas? Is he you're.. boss, or something?"

"Aw, man! I blew it again," He muttered under his breath. "I can't tell you anything. I shouldn't even be here right now, and besides-" He stopped himself once again and sighed. "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"I, uh, have to go. Like now." He glanced around him, "I'll try and explain everything to you next time."

Black's and purple's swirled around him. "Wait!" I reached out to grab his hand, but he took a step backwards, out of my reach.

So I just watched as he disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

"Demyx!"

I stopped talking and listened. I didn't hear the voice again, but I knew who it was. I sighed. Xigbar always had to remind me when I had to RTC (Return to Castle) and report to the Superior. But why was he calling now? He usually only called to warn me that I was late.

Then I realized that I _was _late.

"Uh-oh."

"What?" I looked at Nikita. I had almost forgotten she was there.

"I, uh, have to go. Like now," I quickly looked around to see if there was anybody nearby. There was no one. I turned back to Nikita, "I'll try to explain everything to you next time." If there _was _a next time.

I opened a dark corridor behind me.

"Wait!" Nikita shouted out as she reached out for my hand.

_Not now, _I took a step backwards and the darkness closed in around me. The last thing I saw was Nikita's worried face.

"Finally here and late, once again."

I was now standing in the castle, just outside of the Superior's office. Xigbar stood next to me, grinning. He playfully hit me on the back, "Dude, he isn't gonna be happy, you know that right?"

"Yeah," I sighed unhappily, as I pulled my hood off my head.

"Well, you better not waste any more time!" He pushed me forwards to the door and turned to walk away, "Good luck!" He shouted out over his shoulder.

I took a deep breath, slowly opened the door and stood in the doorway, looking at my feet.

"Demyx. Come in."

I closed the door behind me and stepped forward.

"Do you have something to report?"

"Yeah, I guess." I looked up at him as I began my usual report. "She was pretty much her usual self for the first half of the day. But when she was at her school, she got into this argument with some guy in her class. I couldn't hear what they were fighting over, but Risilla got pretty angry. She punched the guy and broke his nose."

"So she seems capable of fighting?"

"Maybe? That's the first time I've ever seen her get violent, I was kind of shocked at first."

"Hmm… Anything else?"

I shuffled my feet a little and looked back down to the ground. This is the part I didn't really want to tell him. "Yes, I think her magic is awakening."

He leaned forwards a little, looking interested, "Is that so?"

"Yeah, after she fought with that guy, when she got really angry, her hands burst into flames when she was walking home."

"Because of her… condition, when her emotions hit breaking point, her magic will activate, since she can't control it yet."

"…And with her extreme emotions, that'll be happening more often, right?"

"Indeed. Which means we need to hurry. Number IX, did you interfere?"

"W-what?" The random question caught me off guard.

His cold, yellow eyes stared directly into mine, making me feel uncomfortable. I looked away and rubbed the back of my neck. Why did I always get stuck in situations like these?

"Um, n-no, of course not! I was strictly told notto make any contact with her, what-so-ever," I laughed nervously, but I knew he'd know I was lying. He always did.

Xemnas sighed deeply, obviously annoyed. "What did you do now?"

I clasped my hands together, and played with my thumbs, "I, uh, put the fire out?" I smiled weakly and prepared for the yelling.

His face remained blank. "That's all? You didn't reveal anything about us?"

I shook my head. That was only _partly _a lie. I only told her his name, it's not like she could figure out who we were or what we were doing, just because of a name. I was still just shocked over the fact that he was still calm, and that I was still standing here. Normally he would have kicked me out of his office by now.

"Well, Demyx, because of you're actions," He gave me a bit of a glare; I _knew _he'd be angry. "We're going to need to speed up the process."

I tilted my head to the side a little, "What process?"

"The process of recruiting her into the Organization."

My eyes widened in shock, "Seriously?" Nikita? In the Organization? He can't be serious.

"Yes. Now go, I have things I need to do." I nodded, "And alert Xigbar and Axel that I am need of their presence"

I turned around and took a few steps over to the door. I took hold of the handle, "Oh, and one more thing." I turned my head back to him, "You'll be the one to tell her."

I gave him a questioning look, "Tell her what?"

He smiled slightly, "That she is a Nobody."

I sighed and turned my head back and looked to the ground, "Of course." I muttered under my breath.

I pushed the door open and stepped outside. _How am I supposed to tell her?_ I pondered. Of course he had to make _me_ do it. Probably my punishment for messing up all the time.

"How am I supposed to tell her that she doesn't have a heart?"


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Thank you to all the people who are reading so far!

I love you all XD

Anywho, just wanted to say that.

There's nothing I really need to say about this chapter, and if you don't know who the Org. XIII member is, toward the end, ask me and I will gladly tell you :D

I made it _very _obvious though.

Enjoy!

**DISLAIMER**

**(Forgot to do this at the start of the story)  
**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters. I can only take credit for the characters Nikita and Aislinn. The ones based off me and my friend.  


* * *

Is this…Am I dreaming or something? Or did that really just happen?

I still stood in the same place that I had been when that guy had been here, staring at the spot where he had disappeared. I was still trying to wrap my head around everything that had just happened.

First and foremost, my hands lit up on fire. Which, last time I checked, was impossible. Especially since there was no damage on my hands, no burns, nothing. I was still amazed by that. Secondly, some strange guy in an all black coat showed up and somehow put the fire out with water that just suddenly appeared. Then he starts blabbering on about things I don't really understand. Then he disappears into darkness.

I shook my head and sighed deeply, "Nikita, you're going insane." I hit my forehead with my hand. I started walking down the street again, walking around the spot where he had disappeared.

"Niki!"

"Huh?" I turned around to see Aislinn standing about thirty metres down the road, waving her arms rapidly above her head. I smiled and gave a small wave. She was always so cheerful.

She ran over to me and once she reached where I stood, she was huffing, trying to catch her breathe. She bent over and put her hands on her knees.

I chuckled, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…Just…Fine." She said in between gasps of breath. She then stood up straight and frowned at me.

I gave her a puzzled look, "What?"

"I looked everywhere for you!"

I laughed, "Well, didn't you think I'd be going home?"

She put her hand on my shoulder and we started walking down the street once again. "So who was that guy you were with?"

"W-what?" She smirked and I almost face palmed. _Please, don't tell me._

"I saw you, with a guy," She said in a singsong voice.

I groaned loudly. She always saw _everything. _I couldn't get anything past her. "Trust me; it's definitely not what you think."

"Really? I hope not. 'Cause it got me thinking that you're in some kind of secret relationship with some guy you haven't told me about."

I stared at her, wide eyed. "Well then, it's _definitely _not what you think."

I guess I could kind of understand why she thought that. I have never dated, at all. It just doesn't seem important right now and I had plenty of time to date guys and whatever. Now just wasn't the right time for me.

"Okay then," I gave her a side glance and saw that she still had that smirk on her face. "tell me then, what exactly was it?"

I opened my mouth to tell her everything that had happened. The fire, the guy-all of it. But instead, I just closed my mouth again. I'd just sound like a lunatic if I told her. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I mumbled.

Aislinn sighed over-dramatically and turned her face to look at me, Silly. Little. Nikita." With each of those words, she poked me in the arm. She then tsked, "You really should know by now…" She lifted my right arm up and shoved it in my face. She pointed to my charm bracelet with her other hand, "What's that?"

"A bracelet?"

"What kind of bracelet?"

"A friendship bracelet."

"And who gave it to you?"

"You did."

She let my hand drop, "Right. We are best friends, Nikita. We have been for years." She stopped walking and grabbed my arm, stopping me as well. I turned to her and raised my eyebrow. She placed her hands on my shoulders and looked me in the eyes seriously. "You can tell me anything. I promise I will believe you."

I sighed and looked away, "Okay."

She let go of my shoulders and we started walking again. "Alrighty then, spill the goss. What happened? I wanna hear everything."

"Well, uh… My hands exploded."

She glanced down at my hands and studied them for a moment, then looked up at my face again. "Really? Because they look perfectly fine to me."

I shook my head roughly, "No, I mean they were on fire…"

I then told her everything that had happened, in detail. She listened without saying a word; she would just occasionally nod her head. Once I'd finished, she had a smile on her face.

"What? You think it's funny?

"No, it's just- I think that guy likes you." I saw her smile widen.

"What? I tell you all of that, all the strange things that happened, and you think about _that_?" I sighed. That's just typical Aislinn.

"Well of course!" She laughed a little, and then groaned. "This is my street."

"Oh yeah,"

She started walking in the direction of her house, when she turned around and shouted out, "Don't forget to call me when you get home!"

"Alright," I said, giving her a small wave.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

I continued walking down the opposite street. My house wasn't too far away now. I hadn't taken more than a few steps, when I heard a voice from behind me; "Well, well. You've grown up quite a bit, haven't you?"

I turned around to see who had spoken, and saw another man in a black coat, with his hood up over his head. I already knew it wasn't the same guy as before, because he sounded different- he sounded older.

"Who are you? What are you talking about?" I looked past him to se if there was anyone else with him. There was no one. "Are you with that other guy? Are you-" I scanned my brain, trying to remember the name. "X-Xemnas? Or whatever it is..."

He laughed loudly, and I took a step back. This wasn't good.

"Questions, questions. Oh, so many questions!" He appeared in front of me abruptly and I yelped. He poked my nose, "All from one young lady."

I pushed his hand away from my face and took a few steps backwards, getting the slight feeling of déjà vu. Great. This guy is a heck of a lot worse than the other. At least the other guy wasn't threatening, and this man can, what? Teleport? That's just what I need right now.

"Y'know, I've been watching over you, along with a few others, for quite a while now."

"What? You mean… You've been spying on me?"

He waved his hand in the air, "As if! We've been _protecting_ you. There's a difference. Now, if you just come with me-"

"No!" I shouted out, cutting him off. "I'm not going _anywhere_ with you, you freak!"

"That's not very nice. You better learn some respect, girl." He tsked and shook his head. "Bad manners aren't going to get you anywhere." He chuckled, apparently finding that funny, while I was desperately trying to figure out how I was going to get away from him. He pretty much had me cornered. I was on the edge of the sidewalk, with a house right behind me. I could only go left or right, but if I went either way, he could easily stop me- he had the advantage. _Damn it!_ I thought, while he was still laughing. Maybe I should just distract him, then make a run for it. It wasn't very good, but at least it was a plan.

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

He started chuckling again, and I wanted to throw something at him. He was already starting to get on my nerves. "Answer me!" I demanded.

He stopped laughing, "As if! I'm not tellin' you anything!"

"At least tell me who you are!"

"Oh? You don't remember? We've met before."

I scoffed and folded my arms against my chest, "Unlikely. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen you around."

"That's a shame." He pulled off his hood, and I gasped a little. The first thing I noticed were his eyes. Well, his right had an eye patch on it, but his left was yellow. _Yellow_. He also had a large scar along his left cheek and black hair with grey streaks, tied back into a ponytail and he had pointed ears. Despite seeing him, I still couldn't remember _meeting _him. After all, I'd never seen an elf before.

"You remember now?" He said, with a smirk on his face.

"Nope."

"Well, you were just a little munchkin."

So I was a kid? I didn't even remember seeing him once. But.. there was that man that.. "Oh!"

"Ahh… You remember?"

"I _think _so."

_I wandered through the halls, getting the feeling I had already been this way already. I sighed and slumped back against a wall. I was lost._

"_Well, well. What do we have here?"_

_I turned my head and saw a man standing a few metres away from me. I had the feeling I was going to get in trouble for being in here._

"_I-I'm looking for my friends. I saw them come in here."_

_He took a few steps towards me, "As if! No one gets into the castle. Speaking of which, how did _you_ get here?" He poked my nose and I brushed his hand away. I rubbed my nose, "I walked through the front door, silly."_

"_Well, Dilan and Aeleus are probably 'escorting' your friends out of the castle- if they managed to get in. So it's time for you to leave too, missy."_

_I pouted, "Fine." He roughly grabbed my arm and started to lead my out of the castle. _

"You… You're the one that threw me out of the castle!"

"You weren't meant to be there in the first place, and I didn't 'throw' you out of the castle."

I sighed and started tapping my foot- something I did when I started loosing patience. "So, what is the point of you being here, again?"

"Well," He started walking towards me, and I took another step back, now realizing I didn't have any room left. One more step and I'd have my back to the house. So he now stood about a foot in front of me, and he continued talking, "I was ordered, by our leader, to bring to you where you belong."

"I belong here."

He smirked. "That's what you think."

I was starting to get nervous. He could easily grab me from his position. So I came up with a stupid idea, that had a ten percent chance of working.

I stared at something over his shoulder, with wide eyes, and pointed at a random spot- which was hard to do since he was standing so close. "What the hell is that?"

He turned his head to look at the imaginary thing, "What is what-?"

I quickly pushed past him and made a run for it, glad that it had worked.

"Hey!" I heard him call out.

I continued running down the street even though the footsteps behind me were obvious.


	10. Chapter 9

"Peek-a-boo!"

He suddenly appeared in front of me and I ran into him. There was a thud as I crashed into his chest- which was really hard, surprisingly. I almost fell backwards, but he grabbed my wrists and pulled me back onto my feet. I struggled against him, trying to pull away, but his grip tightened.

"Gotcha now!"

"Let me go!" I continued trying to pull away from him.

"Oh no, missy. You aren't going anywhere." He started laughing.

I continued struggling in his grasp, when an idea struck me. I remembered what Lea had told me to do were I ever in a situation like this. I stopped trying to pull away from him and he smiled, thinking he had won. I smirked at him, right before I kicked him in the crotch as hard as I could manage. His grasp on my hands loosened and I pulled away from him, as he keeled over in pain. I made a run for it again, desperately wanting to get away this time. _Thanks Lea! _I thought as a small smile crossed my face. That smile disappeared almost instantly after I tripped over something and fell face first onto the hard pavement. Just my luck. I got up as quick as I could but the man was already in front of me. He instantly picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, making sure he held onto me tightly. I pounded on his back while screaming out hoping that someone- anyone- would hear me. "Put me down!"

"Not a chance," I barely heard him say, over my screaming.

He started to walk into the middle of the road.

"Let me _go!" _

A sudden burst of water shot up from the ground, knocking the man over and sending me up into the air. I fell back onto the ground, landing on my back and the force knocked all the air out of me. I gasped for air as pain shot through my back. My head instantly started hurting. I looked over to where the man was and saw him lying on the ground like me.

But instead of getting up and trying to get away, I just lied on the ground. I gave up. Let him come and take me where he wants to. It just seemed impossible for me to get away.

So I just stayed on the ground, waiting for him to come. Except he didn't.

I lifted my head the slightest bit off the ground and pain shot through my spine and up to my neck. I groaned and quickly glanced around for the man- but he was nowhere to be seen. I let my head drop back onto the ground and laughed a little, but I saw no humor.

"How ironic, he disappears when I give up." I sighed and looked up to the sky. The sun was setting and the colours it casted over the town were beautiful. It was a mixture of pink's, blue's and reds. I smiled and closed my eyes. Water was sliding down my face and dripping onto the ground and my clothes were soaked. At least I was safe. I opened my eyes again; I should have been home by now. I rolled over onto my stomach and pushed against hands to lift me up off the ground and I stood up onto my feet, wincing at the pain in my spine. I saw my school bag lying on the ground and walked over to it. It too was soaking wet, surprise, surprise. It was a camouflage-patterned shoulder bag. I picked it up and hung it over my shoulder. As I did this, I heard a strange sound from behind me, and I turned to see what it was. There I saw _another _hooded figure, standing where I had just been lying down.

I sighed as I studied the figure. "Another one? You people don't give up, do you?" I could tell it wasn't the teleporting guy, or the one that had helped me

He took a step towards me and I took two steps back, carefully watching every move he made. He chuckled quietly, "We're not exactly known for giving up easily."

I froze. This… this couldn't be. It couldn't be him… Could it?

His voice sounded so familiar. "L-Lea?" I said quietly.

There was a pause before he answered, "Lea? Nope, never heard of him. The names Axel, got it-" He quickly cut himself off, but I instantly knew that phrase and I finished it for him.

"Memorized, right?"

He rubbed the back of his neck somewhat nervously. "Uhh.."

I took a small step towards him, filled with hope and confident that it was Lea. "Is it really you?"

He looked down to the ground and didn't say a word. My heart nearly stopped*. It could be him, and what if it was? It means he's not a heartless, he could be his old self again. The realization hit me and I felt my legs quiver. A shiver ran through me and I began shaking, not only because I was cold, and wet- but because I was nervous. I wasn't nervous because I didn't want it to be him, but because there was a chance it might be.

I walking over to him slowly and stopped once I was standing in front of him. I had to look up at him- he was tall, a lot taller than me, just like Lea had always been. I reached my hands up to where his hood sat on his head, having to stand on my tippy toes. He flinched but didn't move. I gently pulled his hood back, and bright red, spiky hair flopped out and his piercing green eyes stared directly into mine.

I almost fell to ground from the amount of shock I was in. I felt like my legs had gone numb.

It was him, it was Lea.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him tightly, "I missed you so much!"

He seemed in shock at first and his hands just hovering around me, "I…" I then felt his arms wrap around me. "I missed you too".

I felt my eyes fill up with tears, "I thought- I thought you were gone forever!"

"I'm here now."

His embrace was warm and sent warmth through my body until I too felt warm, almost hot. Then I noticed that my clothes were dry, when they had just been wet with water. Did he do that? I shook the subject off- now wasn't time for questions like that.

After a few minutes of us just hugging, without saying a word, he broke the silence, "You know, you can let go now." He said in a joking tone, he hadn't changed.

I shook my head against his chest, "I feel like if I let go, you'll disappear again."

"I won't, I promise."

I reluctantly pulled away from him, and he smiled at me.

"What happened to you Lea?" I asked, trying to swallow back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Well… It's a long story. And my names not Lea, it's Axel now."

I tilted my head a little and a confused expression crossed my face, "You changed your name?"

"I, uh, guess you can say that."

I thought about this for a moment, and then Isa crossed my mind, "What about Isa? Has he been with you? Is he okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah he's fine. If you come back to the Castle with me, I'll explain everything."

"The Castle? What Castle?"

"The Castle in The World That Never Was."

"What? That doesn't make any sense, L- Axel."

A smile crossed his face. "Good, you're getting the hang of it. You've just got to get it memorized." He tapped his temple. I'm guessing he was referring to me calling him Axel.

He held his hand out to the side and a black and purple portal-like thingy appeared about ten feet away from him.

"I need to get back now… and I guess I'm taking you with me."

I only just heard what he said, I was too busy staring at the thing he had summoned. It was made of darkness. The same kind of darkness that had been there that night. Ever since that night, the night Lea and Isa had turned into heartless, I'd been afraid of this type. Afraid of the dark. It may sound childish, but… The monsters, the creatures of the darkness, they'd appeared from black holes in the ground, There had been so many, surrounding us in the darkness.

"Are you even listening to me? Are you okay?"

I snapped my head up to look at Axel, who was waving his hand in front of my face. He'd apparently been talking to me, though I hadn't heard a word. I rubbed my forehead, "Uh, I'm fine. What were you saying?"

He raised his eyebrow at me, obviously seeing through my lie. "It doesn't matter, let's just go." He reached out to grab my hand and I took a step back.

Shock crossed his face and he studied me, "What's wrong?"

I looked towards the portal, "I…can't go in there."

"What? Why?" He looked at me and then back at the portal a few times, with a look of confusion on his face. And then his expression softened and he understood. "It's the only way to get there. I'll be with you the entire time."

"I…" I looked back over to the portal again. The darkness was menacing and it just seemed to get bigger.

There was silence for a moment, as I stared at the swirling darkness. "Here, take this." Axel handed me a black material object that he seemed to get out of no where. I held it out in front of me, and saw that it was a black coat, just like the ones Axel and the other guys had been wearing.

"It might be a bit big, but if you wear it the darkness can't touch you."

"A-are you sure?"

"Positive."

I eagerly put the coat on over my school clothes. If it protected me, that was all that mattered. But when he said it might be a bit big, that was an understatement. The sleeves covered all of my hands, and the bottom of the coat reached to the ground. I probably looked like a little kid dressing up in my parent's clothes. I pulled the hood up over my head and looked up at Axel, who smiled.

"Perfect." He gave me a quick thumbs up, "Now lets go."

"Axel," I said as I cocked my head to the side a little, not noticing that I was. "If I leave, I won't be able to come back here, will I?

He had a solemn expression on his face as he said, "No, you won't. At least not for a while."

I should have felt sad, upset. I should have felt something, but I didn't. I loved the people here, those that have managed to become my family, the family I never had (or just couldn't remember). But my love for them didn't make me want to stay. I wanted to leave. I wanted to go with him so badly. Maybe I'd just missed him so much, that I didn't really care if I left everyone else.

So I nodded my head and agreed to go with him. I contemplated saying goodbye, or at least calling them. But then I figured it would just make things worse.

Axel gave me a lightly worried look, I have no idea why, as he started to walk towards the portal. I quickly ran over to him and grabbed his arm. I glanced back at Radiant Gardens one last time. I sighed and then turned back and looked at the menacing portal.

I closed my eyes as we stepped into it, not feeling an ounce of regret of leaving the place I'd called home all my life.


End file.
